Forgotten
by LeeSakurox
Summary: summary inside.


Frgotten

Forgotten

Onesided SasuSaku LeeSaku

Sasuke has returned to the village after 8 years.He now has feelings for Sakura.But what's shocking is…she's not with Naruto….She's with Lee!!0.0…YAY!!AND HE'S BEEN FORGOTTEN!!...wow…

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"Hey!!Who's that?"Someone asked.

"It's me.Sasuke Uchiha!"Sasuke answered.

"who's that??Never heard of him."He answered.

"Well…ok…Let's see…I should try and find Naruto and Sakura."Sasuke said.

"Hey you!You new to this village?"A voice called from behind.

"Eh?Naruto!!"Sasuke said,smiling.

"wow!I guess everyone knows the Hokage!(A/N YES NARUTO IS HOKAGE!!)

"Hokage?You did it?Naruto,it's me!!Sasuke!!"Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?Never heard of you.Well,I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!Nice to meet you!!"Naruto said.

"Naruto??Who are you talking to?"Someone asked.

"Oh,Sakura!You're back from your mission??"Naruto asked.

"Oh hello!!I'm Sakura Haruno!And you are?"Sakura asked.

Sasuke just stared.Sakura had become so beautiful over the years.The green is her eyes deepend.and her hair had grown a shine.and it had grown in length.

"Sakura!Naruto!It's me!!Sasuke!!"Sasuke said,frowing.

"Sasuke??Don't know you."Sakura answered.

"Sakura!!I'm back!!"another voice came in.

"Naruto!!Hinata's home!!"Sasuke knew THAT voice anywhere.it was Hinata!!

"Lee!!I missed you!!"Sakura said.

Lee?!"Sasuke shouted in his mind.

"Hinata!!How was your mission?"Naruto asked.

Lee hugged Sakura,and showed something to her.Lee looks…different…"Sasuke thought.Lee wasn't wearing his jumpsuit,and his eyebrows were smaller.And his fish-like eyes were more like Naruto's now.

"thank you Lee!!It's beautiful!"Sakura said.It was a blue necklace."Lee put it on her for her."Not like you,Sakura!"Lee said.

"Oh Lee!"Sakura said.

"Hinata!How was your mission??"Naruto asked.,running behind Hinata and hugging her waist from Behind her.

"It would have been more fun if you were there Naruto!"Hinata said blushing.

Wow…everything's changed so much.

"Sakura,who's this?"lee asked.

"That's Sasuke."Naurto answered.

"Oh…"Hinata said.

"Mommy!!Mommy's home!!"A voice that clearly belonged to a child called out.

"Kiki!!"Hinata said,running to the child,and picking her up.The child was a girl.With long blonde hair,and her mother's eyes..and probably ablities too.

"Mommy??Who's this?"The child asked.

"This is Sasuke,Kiki."Hinata answered.

"Hey mom!"I'm back from my mission."Someone said.This time it was a male's voice.

"Akio!!"Naruto said."I got word about it just today!!Congrats on the success!!"Naruto spoke to him.

"Thanks dad!It was hard!If it wasn't for Akikmachi,we wouldn't have passed!!Huh?"who's this?"Akio looked just like his dad.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha."Sakura answered.

"Oh…."Akio said.

"two kids?"Sasuke said."Who's Akikmachi?"

"Kiba Inzuka and Ino Inzuka's daughter.The konuchi on my team."Akio answered.,putting his head in his pocket.

"Kiba and Ino's?!"Sasuke asked.

"You know them?"Sakura asked.

"YES I KNOW THEM!!WE WERE ONCE THE ROOKIE 9!!"Sasuke shouted.

Everyone gasped.

"Sakura's knees started shaking.And Hinata and kiki's eyes were tembling.And Akio,Naruto,and Lee suddenly got angered looks.

"Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha…"Naurto said.

"YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO BROKE SAKURA'S HEART!!"Akio screamed.

"AND LEFT THE VILLAGE!!YOU ASSHOLE!!"Naruto yelled.

"Who's the asshole??"Kiba said,enturning the room with a pregnant Ino.

"INO!KIBA!!IT'S SASUKE!!"Lee yelled.

Kiba gasped."YOU BASTARD!!YOU BROKE INO'S HEART!!"

"And Sakura's!!"Ino said.

"Sasuke…"Sakura's voice spoke up."Why are you here…"Sakura's faced covered in shadows.

"I…I killed Itachi and Orchimaru.So,I decided to come back.

"After all you're done.You betrayed the village…broke my heart…and almost killed Naruto…JUST WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU!?"Sakura's voice crackedand tears falling down her face."You called me annoying and useless…YOU TORE ME APART!!"Sakura said.Lee pulled her into a hug,and she cryed on his shoulders.

Sasuke never felt so jelous.

And because of you,Sakura and I weren't friends anymore!!"Ino said,also starting to cry.Kiba pulled her close to him,and patted her back.

And..you almost killed Naruto…"Hinata said.,also crying.

"mom…"Akio said.

"mommy?Are you ok?"kiki asked.

"yes,hunny,mommy's fine…"Hinata answered.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"Kiki screamed.

"KIKI!!"Naruto said.

'YOU DAMNED SON OF BITCH!!GO FUCKING DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE YOU LITTLE JACKASS!!"kiki yelled,Akio holding her back.

Man…for a little girl…she has an attudude…Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you are here by banished from this village..GO BACK TO THE SOUND WHERE YOU BELONG!!"Naruto yelled.

Sasuke bowed his head,and left the village.This time for good.

I'll miss you Sakura…And I'll always love you.


End file.
